Against The Gods
by WordTalent
Summary: The Angels and demons in a battle...of love. Rated for-Sex,violence and mature content. No twilight, just inspired by twilight. After chapter 1 the story shall have heavy content I will add a chapter every other day IF i get some reviews..please!


Chapter 1: Abandonment

_The Fires of hell seemed to uproar as the night took place, and the beings of the underworld awoke. The Intense light also meant the darkest shadows were cast by the larger obstacles. In those shadows a free soul lurked. His eyes closed and patient, waiting for the release. _

His dark, tawny skin went unseen amongst the ebony shadows. And sharp intakes of breath unnoticed, as his nostrils flared with the struggle to remain silent. The tall, boy-ish fallen angel cocked his head slightly to the left, so his hair fell in order with his movement. He strained his hearing range to check the area was cleared and then he moved his muscular body through the shadows until he reached the largest of fires. He remained in the shadows, but the fire cast an amber glow onto his person and his brilliant jade eyes reflected the flames like crystal mirrors.

He began to move towards the outer edge of the shadow when a rough, throaty voice startled him.

"_Nix! WH-what are you doing?"_ the voice exclaimed in a whispered question. Nix snapped his head backwards towards the voice. The fires brilliant glow highlighted his brothers chiselled face. A choked sigh of relief flew from the tensed teenager as he shook away the danger which had suffocated him.

"_Gale,"_ his voice was deep but wavered as he tried to find his explanation. How could he tell his brother he was leaving?

Leaving his birth place.

Leaving his own realm for the bright mists of the angel's realm.

"_You know you shouldn't be out yet, father always awakes first!"_ his guarded brother hissed. Nix flinched at his words, that was the biggest part of his reason for leaving this swarm of blood, lust and pure-everyday anger.

His father

The right hand, of the devil himself. Why should he be expected to follow in his fathers footsteps?

Exposed to the wrath of Satan and his demonic army, he had bigger dreams. He wanted a real life. Ever since his birth Nix was the 'chosen one' the one who would take his place when he reached his peak, the immortal child who could even be reduced to take the throne of the king if at any point it was insisted.

But never had he wanted this, never had he thrilled over the thought of power. At least, not the power that was being thrown at him.

Nix's eyes narrowed. Uncertainty filling his being. He at least took comfort in the fact his brother would find some understanding in his need to leave. He had to; they were always stuck like glue.

Inseparable- since birth. But now he had to lead his own life, find himself not the person he was brought to be through others expectations.

He smiled up at his brother, before he spoke.

"_Gale, I don't belong here"_ his voice struck confident but the insecurity puddled through him. "I have to let go, to breakthrough all the barriers and boundaries that are set in front of me" the expression on his brothers face made nix' stomach twist uncomfortably. The fire still shone upon his brother and so he could clearly se the disbelief in his deep brown eyes. The flex in his jaw muscles released and he hissed loudly.

"_You can't do this!"_ his brothers voice was raspy and infuriated. Nix stepped forward in comfort and galius' fists clenched into fists. Nix lowered his head, his chin falling to his broad chest.

"_They treat my like an object not a person. They don't even know me Gales. I don't want all of this"_ he looked up to his brother's eyes as he finished his solemn speech. However galius didn't seem to quaver at all, but his eyes seemed to have a fire of their own burning deep.

"_Oh Poor Nix! Having power Thrust upon you while the rest of us remain insignificant. Whilst we sit and watch an undeserving brat gain the respect of Satan. The rest of us go unnoticed and unrewarded for our hard work. Yes your life seems so excruciating"_ Galius spat the whole sentence and then turned his back to his brother and started to walk away. Resentment filled him, but he still loved his brother. They would always be soul mates as well as brothers, but he had given up on him and his family. He couldn't just stand by and watched.

Nix felt salty tears burning his eyes, he let one fall as he spoke. _"Brother-"_he breathed, but was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"_You're no brother of mine" _we're his interrupting words, and last words also. He was out of sight before nix could wipe the flow of tears which had broke loose even after he struggled to stop them.

Nix sucked on his bottom lip in understanding. He had let his brother down, they were family. But he had no choice-he couldn't stay in this prison for much longer. I suppose it wouldn't just be a metaphor to say he had to spread his wings and fly...

After Nix's encounter with his brother he felt the need to stay a while longer-try and figure out a action plan. What exactly would become of him through leaving his world-his destiny?

Eventually however he realised that sitting and trying his hardest to search his bewildered state of mind, for some kind of intelligible idea of the outcome of his leave –Really wasn't going to get him anywhere. It certainly wouldn't help him find the path to follow quite yet. How he wished the future didn't seem so far away to him. He wished he could leave and it be set in front of him for him to twist into something capable of pleasing him throughout his eternity.

Nix Stood at the blazing blue fire. Blazing yet thin as paper, just a portal fire. He ran his hand over the fires edge-it felt cool and wet to him. He devoured the exquisite feeling of home before using his mind to split the portal. H stepped through and his mind seemed to go blank. No longer was he stumbling upon distant horizons, trying to conclude his far future, than he felt dizzy and although he handt spread his wings-he felt as though he was soaring upwards.

I brilliant mist of white flooded forward-or was he travelling towards it. Nevertheless, he was gone. He

The thin blue haze fluttered as Nix ran his out stretched fingers through out. A tingling sensation flew through him. The haze felt wet-yet it left no moist or residue on his palm. He turned his head back slowly towards the burning city around him. All but a ghost town at this moment, but when the fires grew the inhabitants would awake. During their roam across, there would be shrill screams heard all throughout the kingdom. Nix savoured every scream; it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine to hear the torture from the dungeons. He wasn't a power thriving, slave driving demon like most down under. But he was still a demon. A fallen angel: and though he simply endured the power aspects and the ruling of his life. He enjoyed the pain and the blood deeply.

Though he was going to try and enter the angel realm he knew he would not be accepted. At the very least he would be treat as some kind of slave. He despised the angels, as all demons would. It's just something that comes instinctively to fallen angels. Like how healing powers just form from birth with angels.

Instinctive

He finally managed to push his eyelids open and take in his surroundings. He was in some kind of hell. It was all greenery, but it couldn't really be seen unless you had the eye sight of a demon- for there was thick silvery white mist clouding around him. Looking more closely it wasn't white, more like a silvery, blue but so pale it could pass as white f you didn't look twice.

Small silver specs floated around his head-instead of waving them away, which he urged to do, he marvelled at them. They seemed to glow with dim silver light. The specs moved closer to him and then flitted away quickly. Mesmerized by them he couldn't help but follow, intrigued to see where they would lead him.

Past the lingering mist he could make out a silhouette, he froze in place. All of his muscles tightened and a queasy feeling filled his stomach. What if someone had followed him here, would they? Or would they not follow into the wrath that would come after abandonment of their world.

The figure became brighter and he could make out the out line.

The figure was long and slender, delicate curves in the outline. Something that was maybe fabric blew around the legs of them.

He made the mist clear with his mind and drew in a sharp intake of breath.

What he saw was defiantly not from his world.

But maybe from a dream,

Was this a dream?


End file.
